Women
by ginguy
Summary: W.3; Drabbles. In dedication to the women of the Soul Society by the Seireitei Communications, Hisagi interviews captains and lieutenants about the influential people of the Soul Society. He discovers the many opinions of people about the important people in their lives.
1. Jushiro Ukitake

**Author's note:**

**Week 3 of 100 challenge! This is 'Women' and it will be divided into 5 chapters. :') I got this idea in English class today (as most of where my ideas come from lol) I made this in dedication to the women of the Soul Society and to emphasize a little on each personality of the characters. **

**First part is Jushiro Ukitake :) Please enjoy and anticipate the next few chapters! **

**Ging**

**Update:**

**Sorry to everyone who read the previous story, I had to delete it due to issues with the story. I realized I added the rough copy along with the final and had to delete that for less confusion. For those who have not read this previously, please ignore this message.**

* * *

_"Women are the real architects of society" - _Cher

Women. Man's equal, brings of life and powerful souls. Beautiful, intelligent and loving individuals. Many women in societies can be gentle, many tough, many fierce and many rough. Many are charming and many are sweet, while several are soulful with spirits so deep.

And women of the Soul Society are made up of all kinds of personalities and on a particular sunny day, the Communication Monthly that releases news and articles by the very soul reapers themselves dedicated a part of their magazine to the many influential women of the Soul Society.

As Shuhei Hisagi – man who never has free time – walked the pave way, passing through smooth concrete walls of the several pale undecorated buildings beside each other, he slumped his shoulders from the lack of presence of his comrades…or anyone else.

"I'm gonna have to start visiting homes," he whispered to himself. His disappointment was restored into hope as his peripheral vision saw the sight to his left and as he turned his head, grinned widely at the number inside a diamond shaped border attached in the middle of the board of the triangular roof that wrote in Arabic numerals, "13." His 1st interview.

"My lieutenant is a perfect example!" the man joyfully chucked in front of the 9th division lieutenant, resting his hand on his stomach from the hearty laugh that followed his declaration.

The young man furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the notepad he held up and contemplated to write.

"And how is Miss Rukia a perfect example?" he smiled as the white haired man carefully blew the steam off that rose from the Japanese tea cup coloured zen green. Sipping a little, he nodded his head in satisfaction at the sweet and soothing taste of the beverage.

"Hm, my lieutenant has a caring heart. She constantly looks out for those she cares about and helps everyone."

"What is one unique talent that Miss Rukia has?"

"Well…she's an accomplished actress." The captain places his index finger and thumb around his chin, almost to a pinch as if deep in thought.

"Rukia…has a way of getting out of trouble easily. She's very accomplished in acting and she also works well under pressure"

He smiled at the captain who had so much pride in his lieutenant as he wrote on the notepad.

"Why do you think she's influential?"

"Because she has the heart to be kind to anyone, even if they are supposedly below her status. She doesn't discriminate no matter who you are..." he paused in deliberation, his eyes glazed at his reflection in the liquid inside the cup.

"She's a great girl when you really get to know her. She's grown so much and I have so much pride in calling her my lieutenant." He wipes his lower cheek with his thumb and smiles genuinely at Hisagi, gripping his drink tighter.

The sounds of the water caught their attention, and they looked out Ukitake's window in sight of the large koi that seemed to be playful enough to continuously jump out of the water.

"See those?" he extended his arm out and pointed his finger at the pond.

"Rukia gave them to me as gifts. She said I must have been getting bored while recuperating here and decided to surprise me one day..."

"She visited me all the time and even during missions up in the Human World, always messaged me to rest well. She's someone who never forgets, Hisagi."

The young man smirked at his senior and spotted a picture behind Ukitake sitting on a ledge alone. In the picture was the pair, both captain and lieutenant, smiling at the camera together in happiness and below on the right side of the picture was a drawn picture of a white bunny rabbit and a text beside it that wrote,

"Captain,

Always take your medicine and get plenty of rest!

Rukia"

He chuckled to himself and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rukia's a great girl, isn't she?"

"She definitely is."

* * *

He breathed a sigh of pride and relief as he smiled at the cloud covered sun outside the barracks. Wiping the cover of the pad, he glanced back at the 13th division building and walked away.

"1st interview, done."


	2. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Author's note:**

**Chapter II of Women. I decided to do Kurotsuchi because I've never exactly acknowledged him and thought it would be a good time to introduce him. I tried to make him as accurate as possible (Not me being sexist. I'm actually supportive of women's rights and taking a Women's Studies course), and we all know the mad scientist has a love for human bodies. **

**Kurotsuchi's chapter is actually just an experimental chapter because I wanted to see how I would write him and as the week progressed, I thought I should maybe update this story more and more to dedicate EVERY woman in the Soul Society rather than write about 5 of them and being biased, so please expect more chapters being updated throughout the year :') And I assure you, both male and female characters will have their opinion here. I know the first two chapters consist of men, but I'll be adding women to the chapters as I go on ;) **

**For those who don't know, I crack ship the hell out of Shuhei and Nemu for the sole reason they look good together ;) Because who really hasn't crack shipped before? I've done it a million times and it seems like my main crack shipping for Bleach has always been Shuhei and Nemu. I apologize for those who don't like the pairing but I've always wanted to write about them. **

**With that, I leave you to the second chapter of Women, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. **

**Enjoy & thank you for visiting,**

**Ging**

* * *

_"What is a scientist after all? It is a curious man looking through a keyhole, the keyhole of nature, trying to know what's going on" _- Jacques Yves Cousteau

His head tilted up at the large heading and open doubled doors embellished with two golden squares on the top gates with smaller squares drawn inside within them. He gripped his hold on the notepad and pen, gulping and clearing his throat in preparation to meet the mad scientist. The man always scared him - then again, who didn't he really scare? – with his oddly painted face where his obviously yellow eyes and pearl white teeth shown, his aura and very own mindset generated quick tremors in his body from fear and intimidation. Wasn't his face enough to scare others? He truly was a design of his very own, deviating from what others may call 'normal' but to him, _this – _this way of being – was normal and he was happy with it. Although, if you've ever seen the crazy man without his heaps of paint and makeup, you wouldn't even recognize him at first glance walking around the street, you'd just think he was an ordinary soul reaper.

But the flashes in Shuhei's head had to be pushed back in order for him to make it through this – this thing he called a challenge – because in the presence of the 12th division captain, _everything _was a challenge, from acting as a messenger to downright interviewing him.

"Damn it," he scratched his head and forced a grin as he took a step forward into the building.

* * *

He held his smile as he heard noises inside after 4 consecutive knocking on the door. This was the man's office, a room that resembles a hybrid of an experimental lab and an old gothic Christian Church from the presence of large golden pieces in the middle of his chamber that resembled organs. His heart raced as he waited impatiently at the thuds of footsteps striding towards the entrance door but his smile was replaced by a frown when his eyes met the young looking boy with a small tied lock of hair in the middle of his head just above his forehead.

Rin Tsubokura.

The boy who had this plastered nervous grin wherever he went gave a look of fright and happiness at the same time at the lieutenant who returned a phony smile in disappointment that it was not the lady lieutenant he had wished to be greeted to.

He stood far behind the captain, busy with his eyes set at the blue screen that displayed weird numbers and letters, his fingers beside him, working frantically with the mouse.

"C-captain.." he began.

No reply.

"Captain Kurot-"

"I heard you the first time, 9th division lieutenant" the captain had this habit of interrupting his guests and everyone around him, but it was best not to take it personally. The young man waited and finally met his eyes as he rotated the chair to face Shuhei, his fingers caressing the two horned end of the headpiece that partially covered his chin.

"What are you here for, Hisagi? I have no time for dilly-dallying, you know."

"I'm just here for an interview, sir. I'd like to know your opinion on something to put in the article for next month's magazine."

"…"

"It will only take a couple of minutes, sir"

"Nemu!" Shuhei was caught at the sudden outburst of the man's voice when he called out his daughter, instantly mumbling after his shriek.

"That girl's been busy doing other things, lately. Probably with that Women's Association." He murmured in annoyance over his lieutenant and daughter's beginning of a real social life.

Nemu had started to grow out of her shell to find peace and joy with the Women's Association headed by Miss Yachiru Kusajishi, and frankly, it was starting to worry her dear old father.

She emerged from the room that apparently was to the right side – though Shuhei never suspected a door even visible from anywhere other than the one he went through – and greeted the young man beside her father.

"Nemu, save this information while I do this thing Hisagi wants me to do." He fluttered his hand while swerving the chair from side to side, waiting for Hisagi to adjust the seat he found.

"Women are just experimental objects like men. All humans are useful for experiments. I have no interest in anyone other than they might be good for a new experiment I'll be working on."

"…"

"You wouldn't happen to know _anyone _willing for a new experiment, now would you, 9th division lieutenant?" He leaned closer to the man, pulling himself closer to Shuhei as he gulped loudly in fright.

"N-no, sir, I'm sorry." He twitched a smile and sighed in relief as the captain pouted his lips and hissed in disappointment, crossing his arms together. Hisagi's eyes diverted at the man's created daughter standing behind him and grinned as she snuck a smile towards him, something encouraging and optimistic despite the cryptic beliefs of the captain.

* * *

Well, he wouldn't be writing that down though, he thought to himself why he'd ask Kurotsuchi's opinion in the first place

_"Oh right. Because he was free unlike the other divisions.."_

He – in fact – wanted to write _her _name down in the article.

_"Because she makes my days worthwhile," _he would write and grinned to himself as he sauntered out of the building and into the heavy sunlight that awaited him.


	3. Kyoraku Shunsui & Nanao Ise

**Author's note:**

**1st division, Kyoraku Shunsui & Nanao Ise :') I always had this perception of Nanao considering Lisa as her older sister figure and it seems like she really idolized her. I again tried to accurately portray both, but I feel like Nanao wasn't as similar to her character as I felt with Shunsui (From the tears and whatevs).**

**I do admire this couple very much whether it's romantically or non-romantically, though I wouldn't mind a few lemons of them hurr and thurr ;) Shunsui is a sexy lazy womanising mofo contrasted by his very disciplined, strict lieutenant, that right there is a hot hot hott pairing. (I like opposites). **

**Feel free to message me anything, talk, advice, questions, comments, opinions, whatevs it is, I'm happy to hear opinions of others 3 **

**Thank you & enjoy **

**Ging**

* * *

_"A sister is both your mirror - and your opposite." _- Elizabeth Fishel

He rubbed his thigh, pressing the skin of his leg with great weight from the palm of his left hand. He pushed himself back to the couch and ran his tongue over his upper lip, smiling at the scent of the sweet saké in front of him – always the vanilla type. Closing his eyes, he wandered his hand over the black eye patch and pressed firmly, flinching at the lingering pain that inflicted his right eye. When will he see from this side again? Who knows. That is, _if, _his eye ever manages to heal again. The conflict of the recent attack left his right ear in the same position, half cut diagonally, though, he retains the same man he always was – a positive and tough position only expected from the now captain commander.

He was just leaning close to the pot when he heard the knock on his door, a smirk escaping from his thin lips.

"Nanao-chan, I know that's you," he sang lowly and seductively, his fingers lightly tapping on the mahogany table in front of him.

The man's head popped inside, grinning wide at the new captain commander who laughed at his assumption that was clearly wrong.

"Hisagi, I thought it was my cute Nanao-chan for a second."

"Sorry for bothering, sir"

He stood near the door but walked to sit in front of the commander as the brooding man beckoned him to come with his hand.

"Now, we can't talk like this, can we? Have a seat, Hisagi. Whaddya wanna talk about?" Shunsui rose up to grab another rounded shallow saucer cup and sat back down, pouring the alcohol drink for him to try. Pushing the saucer towards him carefully, he swiftly turned his over his mouth and smacked his lips in enjoyment.

"I'd like to get your opinion, sir. About women-"

"Now, now, Hisagi, we call them 'ladies,' because lady is a much sweeter word. And you know how well I am with the ladies, right?" he draped his pink kimono over his shoulder, propped nearer to Shuhei, flattening the skin of his thighs as his arms pushed downwards that would eventually leave a red patch and winked at the lieutenant who returned a smirk.

* * *

"Nanao-chan."

"Yes. Her. You don't remember Lisa, Hisagi, but she used to be my vice-captain," he stared up at the pale white ceiling and smiled to himself, daydreaming about that girl again. He had his moments in fantasizing about Lisa, but not to the extent he does with Nanao.

"But Nanao-chan…She's one spunky girl."

"How so, captain-commander?"

"You know, Hisagi, a woman like Nanao-chan is what every man needs…" his scruff beard grew well to cover most of his lower face and he began to habitually massage his chin from the roughness of his facial hair.

"I may be the captain-commander now, but you can say I've always been - _and still am -_ whipped by my very own lieutenant. I go messin' around and doing things I want to do and she still stays by my side,"

"Young man, when a woman stays with you, even after all the silly and stupid things you do – despite the embarrassments and shame – you need to give her the respect she utterly deserves, for putting up with someone stupid like you. A woman can only handle so much and when she has the strength to stay with you and put up with you, then, you best be takin' good care of her"

"It seems like you guys have a really good relationship, sir" he chuckled, sipping the liquor after the commander poured another shot on his saucer.

"I like to think Nanao-chan and I have an unspoken relationship" he flashed a wink at him with that sly grin he made when he tried to sneak a point and subliminal message in.

"We have this understanding of each other, despite my antics and bad behaviour. I can't trust anyone else, Hisagi. She's the one vice-captain I have put my entire faith and confidence in and I hope never to lose her. I know she seems kinda uptight and pragmatic, but she's a real keeper, ya know?"

The lieutenant nodded his head as they enjoyed the drinking event together.

"Why about women though? You gotta girl in mind Shuhei?'' he jokingly implied, receiving a laugh from the young man who responded quite positively.

''It's for next month's magazine, captain-commander''

''I see, I see''

* * *

"What's it for?"

"For next month's magazine,"

"About women?"

"That's right,"

She sat down carefully on the chair in front of her fellow colleague, tucking her feet behind the legs of the chair and rested her hands on her lap. Her neat papers sat still on the small coffee table beside her and her rimmed glasses glared as the sunlight hit her face in the room, the brightness forcing her to adjust her position to sit shaded.

"I think I've always looked up to Captain Kyoraku's former lieutenant ever since I was young,"

"Lisa Yadomaru?"

"Yes,"

She looked out from the window in sight of small black birds sitting on the rooftop of a nearby building attached to the 1st division headquarters and a smile rose from her lips, a shocking picture to Hisagi – then again, he never really talked much to Nanao. She pressed the middle of her glasses in adjustment and nodded silently.

"I looked up to her from the very beginning. I've always wanted to be like her. Smart, professional."

"Was she your idol?"

"Oh yes." She glanced at the large book she continuously carried with her – a sort of support system for her, a necessity – and ran her fingers over the lettering of the front text.

"She was like my older sister, always reading to me. She always had time for me. It made me feel loved like she was the sister I've wanted."

She snuck a finger to her eye and wiped a small shed of tear under her lower lid, reassuring a smile to Hisagi.

"I've never seen you so emotional, vice-captain," he smiled, clasping his hand over Nanao's shoulder for comfort. He furrowed his brows and grinned.

"Thank you, vice-captain."

"How do you feel about her, now?"

She sniffed and blinked a couple of times before setting her eyes on him.

"I still admire her, always. She gave me a book to read and I promised I would always cherish it. In truth, she's always been the big sister I've admired and idolized. And I think there's something very strong about a sister bond."

"You don't have to be related to have a strong sibling bond. I think that was what I was so proud of, having the opportunity to consider her a sister-like figure to me. Like family.."

* * *

They returned smiles and the boy left with ease and satisfaction because in truth, they never really did speak to each other. At least not a lot, but Shuhei felt a sense of understanding towards the young lady who has a reputation of being introverted from everyone else. He forgets that like him and like others, she has feelings and she has idols and mentors who she looks up to, even if those mentors are long gone and abandoned, they always remain at heart.

'Like Captain Tosen…'


End file.
